Whirlwind
|Mane = |Coat = |Cutie Mark = None, she is a hybrid |Voice = Her own |Owner = User:.Kitsune}} Whirlwind is a Normal-Flying type pokepony created in Kindergarten. (Which is Children's garden in German, but this Kindergarten is a place where children are literally grown) She was made with the DNA of a Staraptor. But was a failed project. She currently lives in Cloudsale. History Whirlwind was created by the Kindergarten. They decided to use the DNA of a Staraptor pokepony to enhance her abilities. Whirlwind did not turn out as intended and the project was abandoned. She was going to be used for experiments instead of the intended goal to make the perfect pegasus. Upon discovering this, Whirlwind pleaded for her life and for freedom. Whirlwind was also often (Physically and mentally) tortured for "being a mistake". She found she was going to be killed and re-made, Whirlwind escaped. She gave herself the name Whirlwind and currently lives alone in Cloudsdale. Personality Whirlwind has a cold and distrusting personality. Because of her past, she cannot trust any pony and is still disturbed by the memories of the Laboratory. She seems like a very mean pony, but deep down, she is truly a kind and caring pony. Whirlwind is extremely cautious in her ways. She shows little emotion to others thinking emotion is a weakness, but can be easily upset. Whirlwind is extremely loyal to her friends and is willing to lay down her life for theirs. Appearance Whirlwind a has an unkempt long dark grey and crimson mane that goes down to her ankles. Her tail is also dark grey with a red patch at the tip. Her eyes are a brilliant gold in color. Her coat is a light bluish-grey with darker bluish-grey wings. Black Blood Whirlwind was created with black blood, a substance that not only functions as normal blood, but can also be hardened and used at will. (If one is careful) Kindergarten made her like this, to prevent injury. However, with the black blood, Whirlwind can be very unstable. That being said, overuse/misuse of the black blood will kill Whirlwind. If Whirlwind were to cut herself, she could harden/use the black blood for a number of purposes. PTSD Whirlwind suffers from PTSD (Post Traumatic Stress Disorder) from the horrible things she experienced. If she is triggered by something that reminds her of The Kindergarten, she will snap and think she is there again. This will cause her to attack others and will destroy all electronic equipment. Whirlwind still has nightmares about Kindergarten. Trivia *Whirlwind's color pallet is based off of Staraptor (Hence being a hybrid) *Her past is based off of Amethyst's past from Steven Universe *Her past is also based off of Mewtwo's past from Pokemon *Whirlwind was grown in Kindergarten, therefore having no parents. *Kindergarten means Children's Garden in German, in this case, Whirlwind was literally grown along with many other "children" in Kindergarten. *Whirlwind's hair style is loosely based off of Amethy's hair from Steven Universe, and is also slightly inspired by Ruko Yokune's hair *Her name, "Whirlwind" is a pokemon move Gallery Category:Hybrid Category:Female Category:Pony Category:Pegasus